


Animalos

by Ospreyeagle



Series: Animal Warriors Universe [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ospreyeagle/pseuds/Ospreyeagle
Summary: **Alternate universe fic where animals have abilities instead of Pokémon.**Team Grubbers are stealing real animals from the wild and selling them as meat. Who will be there to stop them? None other than Phoebe Zimmerman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pokémon is copyright to GameFreak, etc. However, the AWU idea/plot is copyright to me.

**Phoebe’s POV**

I dashed to the forest where I saw a kestrel egg. It was an American Kestrel. The sun was starting to set and I wanted to grab the egg before the sun set. The sky casted a yellowish glow and Venus already appeared in the sky. I looked at my watch. It was 7:15. Brushing past itchy poison ivy and briars, I didn’t care. I noticed the parents circling around me. The mother dive-bombed me, but I flinched before she could rip my hair out. I climbed the tree, being careful of my prosthetic leg. I reached the nest box, grabbing the egg and putting it into a belt pack. I climbed down the tree and ran as fast as possible back to my cabin.

I live alone on Blue Whale Island, the largest area in Animalos. There are many natural areas as well as cities on this island. There are ferries coming to and from this island, so it brings many visitors and vacationers to the island. The island has a warm climate most of the year, except during the winter. It gets quite cold because of the ocean.

My mother was dead and my father was a part of this group called the Grubbers. They sell real meat instead of synthetic meat, tricking people into thinking it’s the latter. They do this for money, hence their name. Synthetic meat has an edible barcode on it, though smaller pieces might not, because of their size. Anyone can look for this said barcode. However, most people have stopped looking, and henceforth, this is why Grubbers sell real meat.

Sighing, I had finally made it to my cabin. Unlocking it and flipping on the lights, I noticed everything was fine. Unzipping my belt pack, I noticed the egg wasn’t cracked. I walked over to an incubator and placed it inside. “I think I’ll name you Kessie, since I don’t know your gender is yet.” I smiled and looked at the egg. A few happy tears fell down my face. “I’ll raise you to be the best animal you can be.” I smiled. “You were laid about five days ago, so I’ll have to wait another few weeks.”

I walked to my room. I kicked off my shoes and socks, and took my prosthetic leg off. I had the leg for a reason. I was in an accident and the doctors couldn’t do a damn thing, because I was stuck out in the wild for so long. My leg had started to develop gangrene. I decided they should just amputate it. I didn’t really mind that I have a prosthetic leg, I’ve since gotten used to it. I can do normal things just like anyone else.

I flipped on the TV and walked to the bathroom. Flipping on the heater, I started the shower. My bathroom and bedroom were awesome. I could watch TV while taking a shower. I eventually got in and slipped out. Putting my robe on, I decided to sit outside on the porch. I couldn’t stay for long, just in case my dad happened to see me.

It was dark when I stepped out. Camelopardis and Ursa Major dramatically rose in the sky. I smiled and stepped back in, making absolute sure, the egg would be all right. My stomach rumbled after looking at the egg. “I should get to the store tomorrow. I’m almost out of food.” I sighed.

* * *

The next day

I gathered all the stuff I needed for my trek to Predator City. I had a lot of money with me, just in case. I also had a shovel, a water bottle, and some utensils and tools. My stomach gurgled. “I’m sorry stomach, we’ll get some food soon…” I rubbed it. I noticed a few birds flying around. “Lesser Kestrels.” I smiled.

I had been walking for several hours, when I felt the need to go. “Ohhh… Hmm…”I searched for a good spot. “There.” I walked to some trees, off the path. I finished my business and walked back onto the trail. The blistering heat caused me to become very thirsty. I set my backpack down and grabbed a water bottle, drinking some of it.

I heard something odd. “Huh?” I walked to where the sound was coming from. It was a Nankeen Kestrel caught in a snare. “What the? Who in the world would do such a thing?” I growled. Just when I was about to get near it, I got caught in a snare too.

I felt all the blood rush to my face. “Oh dammit!” I cursed. I was hanging by one foot, stuck in a tree. “Crap!” I couldn’t really reach my backpack, for my knife. I eventually let it slide off my arms. Grabbing it before I fell, I was able to reach for it. I then realised that I was hanging from my prosthetic leg. “Why didn’t I think of that before?” I sighed. I was somehow able to reach it and unhook it from my body. I landed on the ground with a crash. That’s when I collapsed. I didn’t know how much time had passed, after I woke up from a daze. Rubbing my head, I noticed the kestrel was still struggling.

“Try using Steel Wing,” I said in bird of prey language.

“You can understand me?” the kestrel asked.

“Of course I can, I have been around birds of prey my whole life. Do you have a name?”

“My name is Stripewing.”

“That’s an interesting name.” I watched his wings cut through the twine of the snare. “”Say, could you get my leg down from there too, please? Since I helped you.”

“Of course.” The bird’s wings cut through the twine, dropping the leg. I caught my leg and carefully put it back on. “Thank you.” I smiled.

“No, thank you.” If he could smile, he probably would have.

“No problem. You be careful, all right?” I warned the kestrel.

“Of course.” The bird nodded and flew off.

I sighed and stood up, continuing my journey to Predator City…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ryder’s POV**

I panted heavily as I hurried through the large clusters of grass in the quiet prairie. Despite the heat and silence in the area, I knew that there was something wrong and I had to find out what it was. Stopping for a second to catch my breath while grasping my knees by bending over, I continued through the fields straight into the woods ahead.

Right, I should first introduce who I am – my name is Ryder and I’m an Animal Researcher in the Animalos region. Make that a young researcher, in fact, at the moment, I could be called more of a person with a mindset of being both an animal researcher and trainer from my experience. Now what was I doing running out of breath in an open prairie on such a fine day? Good question – I really wasn’t like most researchers who stay low and study animals. In fact, I was doing quite the opposite now; however, the reason for this was more instinctual than on accident.

As long as I could remember, I really wasn’t like most people as I had the unique ability to telepathically hear the voices of others. My telepathic abilities allowed me to hear the most powerful thoughts emitted from people whether it be from anger to fear to even a call for help. This ability has granted me the chance to help others in need and avoid them if need be. A very odd ability, but it has helped me in certain ways, and today it was going to begin my adventure as both a true animal researcher and trainer.

Usually I had no trouble identifying where my telepathic thoughts came from. However, today I had heard the slightest scream of help as well as exclaims given off in a rush of anger. “Snares? Stripewing? What do all these mean in such an event?” I pondered to myself as I finally reached the entrance of the woods. Despite having heard the voice before, I no longer heard it anymore and gave a sigh in disappointment. It had gotten me curious – where did it come from?

I sighed as I laid back against the tree. Was I truly losing it? Ever since I was a kid growing up in Avilik City, I was teased for my “strange” ability and my quietness didn’t help either. Even while training to become a researcher, many had seen me as to being unusual or just not qualified for the job. They’ve put me down multiple times; however, I hadn't given up...I mustn't.

At that moment, I heard distinct howls coming from the near distance. Despite being so exhausted, I recognized them instantly. “Red Wolves! But why were they so near the entrance of the woods?” I thought to myself. “This is not right, they shouldn't be here!”

Getting off the ground, I walked into the forest and it didn’t take long for me to find the source of the sounds. My eyes widened as I came upon both such a terrible and unexpected scene. Right in front of me was a severely injured Nankeen Kestrel that was trying its best to limp away from the scene while two fierce Red Wolves eyed with it hunger. Two shady men stood a distance with smirks on their faces – it was obvious that these were the trainers of the two wolves.

I eyed back at the Kestrel whose wings had been torn and bitten severely and her feathers ruffled from bite marks. I may not stand a chance against two Red Wolves and full-grown men, but this sight was sickening me. “How dare you!” I exclaimed as I charged out from behind the bush and aimed a kick squarely at one of the wolves. The wolf was thrown off guard by the kick and was sent flying a few feet away. The other wolf turned its head immediately gave a fierce snarl while the two men who had been conversing immediately turned their attention to me while cussing out to me in fierce words.

Seizing the opportunity, I scooped up the injured Kestrel and ran as fast as I could towards the trees. Fortunately, the kestrel gave no signs of objections and shivered quietly in my arms; however, the sounds of heavy footsteps made by the wolves and their tamers still followed the two of us. As if by luck, the path ahead of us started to become narrower with the abundance of trees in the area, providing a benefit for my thin frame to squeeze through unlike our enemies who struggled.

I noticed a large burrow under an oak tree quickly slipped into the burrow with the kestrel in my arms. Fortunately, our enemies had not been quick enough to catch up and ran past ahead as I listened to their footsteps disappear. Slipping out of the burrow when the coast was clear, I looked down at the kestrel. From her larger size, I could tell that she was a female and despite her injured state, she looked up at me almost thankfully.

I was no mind reader obviously, only being able to hear a few occasional thoughts from humans alone thanks to my ability. However, the Kestrel looked thankful. “No problem,” I said to her with a smile as I stroked her body while she turned her head curiously at me while giving a giving a silent “ki” sound. Her eyes winced as I moved my hand over some bite marks. “Shoot, we better get you healed up now. You’re in a terrible state, but I know where I can make you get better...please trust me,” I said to her while looking at her eyes as she did not object.

Picking her up, I made my way out of the woods with little trouble and returned to the nearby Avilik City where I allowed the nurses to treat to the Nankeen Kestrel. It would take some time and as I waited I kept thinking back to that voice that had called me. It certainly wasn’t the Kestrel as she was an animal...however, who was it then? I hadn’t heard the voice since the morning. While the kestrel was in bad shape when she first came into the center, the advanced medical care surprised me as the Kestrel was returned to me in a healthy state.

As I headed outside, I decided to let my new friend take her leave back to the woods; however, to my surprise, she didn’t. Instead, she took off into the air and landed back on my head where she nuzzled her beak against my head. “You like being with me, don’t you?” I asked her “well then, I’ll let you be my first animal!” Throwing an aniball into the air, she flew to it and let herself be caught as the ball landed in my hand. I smiled while looking at the ball knowing that my adventure had just begun. “Thank you…Cinnamon,” I said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Phoebe's POV**

Chapter 3

**A few months later**

I walked around the Black Kestrel Forest, wandering about. “This place is so beautiful. Can’t believe it exists.” I smiled to myself.

Flowers flourished in all corners –white, blue, red, orange, purple and pink – all the colours of flowers known. Various shades of green flourished throughout the Forest. A small creek ran through a large copse, where it eventually ran into a large lake. The scents were overwhelming, and I couldn’t tell what was what scent.

“I could stay here all day.” I nodded, looking up at the bright blue sky.

I heard rustling of a creature I couldn’t see. “What’s this?” a snarling voice stated, eventually jumping up onto a stump. It was a Caracal, known by its four-digit code, CARA. The tawny-brown cat stared at me with a greenish-golden gaze. It swilled its long, black ears, which end in black tufts. The short tail wagged apprehensively.  

“A Caracal, huh?” I looked at the small cat’s gaze, not even breaking it. “Oh, wow. I’ve heard they’re rare! I’m going to try and catch you!” I smirked. “Go Kessie, use an Aerial Ace!” I commanded as I let her come out of her aniball.[[1]](http://animalwarriorsuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_3#cite_note-Aniball-0)

She immediately materialised. White stripes of energy formed around her as she flew. Her sleek body instantly making contact with the Caracal. She flew up, avoiding the Caracal’s Close Combat.

“ _The Caracal is a fighting-type! Kessie has an advantage here,_ ” I thought.

However, something unexpected happened: the Caracal easily leapt into the air, using a Take Down. “Damn!” I cursed as both crashed into the ground. “All right Kessie, use a Fire Spin!” I commanded.

Kessie spat out streaming orange and yellow flames, trapping the Caracal in a circle of flames. The cat easily moved out of the way, but managed to get some damage to its pelt. The cat screeched and jumped up at Kessie, using a Double Kick.

I looked at my Anidex,[[2]](http://animalwarriorsuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_3#cite_note-Anidex-1) a nice little system that lets me check the HP of Animals. I noticed that the Caracal didn’t have much HP left. I grabbed an Aniball from my belt, tossing it at the tawny-brown cat. The cat dematerialised, sucking into the Aniball. The Aniball wobbled a little, and eventually clicked.

I grinned, picking it up. I stared at the Aniball for a few seconds, deciding to let the cat out. I looked at Anidex. It was telling me that  _it_ was actually a  _she._ “Hmm…” I thought aloud. “I think I’ll call you Stealth!” I decided.

Stealth walked up, letting me rub her head softly. She rubbed against my arms and legs. Her fur was soft as sand. I grabbed my backpack, unzipping it. I grabbed two potions. Kessie flew down, perching on my shoulder. I sprayed a potion on each Animal. Their health immediately went back to 100%.

“Phew. Glad that’s over with.” I smiled, sighing in relief.

* * *

 

After walking for a while, I noticed a sign. It seemed odd that there would be a sign in the middle of the forest. “A sign, huh?” I looked at my two friends. Kessie easily glided towards it, her wings sleek and graceful, landing on it, while Stealth ran quickly towards it, her body lithe and strong. They made it to the sign before I could even start to run. Their speed amazed me.

“Greifvögel Town? I guess we’re almost there.” I noticed the Town was just over the hill. “Wow! I already see it.” The Animals were one-step ahead of me, already racing towards Greifvögel.[[3]](http://animalwarriorsuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_3#cite_note-Town-2) I immediately started to run, quickly catching up to them.

 “I guess the Town of Raptors is calling us, right guys?” I asked while we stopped to take a break. We had made it to the edge of town. “C’mon, let’s find us an Animal Centre before darkness breaks.”

“Yes,” Kessie and Stealth agreed. I could understand them perfectly.

Smells of food wafted towards my nose. “Are you hungry, guys?” I asked. Kessie shrieked and Stealth nodded her head. “Okay. Let’s go then.” We immediately walked towards where the food was located.

I noticed many people and animals crowded about, clustering around some food vendors. All kinds of food was being served, including synthetic meat.

“Do my carnivores want some synthetic chicken?” I asked, smiling. They both nodded. Kessie landed on my shoulder, allowing me to feed her a bite. Stealth sat quietly beside my legs, not even moving as I gave her a piece. She did not even bite me as my hand was close to her maw.

Before I took another bite, a teen boy appeared before me. He was looking and walking around, eventually noticing me.

He was tall, possibly 5’7”, no taller than I was. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a maroon shirt and dark blue jeans. Around his neck was a necklace, which was made out of silver and had a ruby imbedded in it. He was lithe and muscular, not on the heavy side. He seemed timid, not holding my gaze.

“Who are you?” I asked.

He held his breath and finally spoke softly. “Ryder,” he simply stated. “My name is Ryder, and I’m an Animal Researcher. This is my first time to Greifvögel.”

I noticed the Cockatiel-shaped gym badge clipped onto his maroon shirt. “Oh, cool!” I said nonchalantly, focusing on his badge. “I’m Phoebe Zimmerman. I’m a Trainer, although I don’t like gyms that much.” I shrugged. “They sound scary.”

“Hello Phoebe,” he stated quietly but with more confidence. “I suppose gyms are scary places.” He nodded.

“Hmm.” I nodded. “ _Already have the badge for this gym anyway. Kessie and I got it a month ago. I kept it at home, though,_ ” I thought to myself. I picked up a synthetic chicken leg. “You know, this is synthetic, right?”

“Well, that’s good to know.” He smiled. “I wouldn’t want to eat a real Animal,” he said while grabbed a leg too.

“Me neither,” I agreed with him. I ate about five before feeling full.

Ryder seemed to be in a reverie, as he wasn’t talking to me. He ate some more chicken quietly. I knelt down and gave Stealth another leg, her tail wagging slightly. I gave Kessie smaller bites.

“…Did you just come from a gym?” I asked, breaking the silence.

“Yes, I did,” he responded after swallowing. “I just beat the gym leader not too long ago.” He nodded while I stared at where the badge was pinned. “I must say, that was a tough battle. My Animals really put up quite the fight,” he said while grabbing a can of Dr Pepper. He cracked it open, drinking it. “Speaking of fights, I need to go to the Animal Centre soon; they have to be exhausted from that ordeal. Still, they did a great job.” He smiled.

Kessie cocked her head while Stealth purred slightly. “I bet they did.” I nodded. “ _It took my five tries before I could get that dammed badge!_ ” I hissed to myself. “ _I ought to kick that Michael’s arse again someday!_ ” I looked at Ryder. “Wow, really?” I responded. “I’d like to battle him again,” I muttered, shrugging. “Not sure what to do. Maybe I’ll skip that.” I picked up a can of pina colada. I looked down the street at the Centre. “Speaking of Centre, maybe I should go there soon.”

“All right, let’s go together then.”

“Okay, let’s go!” I nodded and we began walking to the Centre. I was starting to feel a bit dazed from the colada. “So, you’re a researcher, huh?”

“Mm-hmm.” He nodded.

“Researching sounds fun.” I drank the last bit of colada, tossing it into a nearby trashcan. I had scored. I yawned, feeling tired from the alcoholic beverage.

“Let’s head to the Centre now and heal our animals up. I’m sure they’d appreciate it.”

“I’m going to spend the night in a hotel; you’re welcome to join me.”

  “Wow, thanks!” he said with a smile. “I’ll take you up on that offer.” He was looking at everything in Greifvögel, enjoying the sights.

“Sure thing.” I nodded as we walked into the Centre.

“As for researching, it’s a bunch of fun but it’s also hard. It has its rewards, however. I’m just a beginner, so I’m still learning. It’s quite the experience,” he mused.

The sliding glass doors opened and we walked in. A blast of air conditioning and air fresheners hit my face, screwing my eyes. “ _Eww._ ”

I returned my Animals so they could rest. “Return, Kessie and Stealth.” They dematerialised into their Aniballs.

A nurse immediately greeted us. “Hello. How may I help you?” she said happily, a typical statement from a nurse.

“We’d like to get our Animals healed,” I stated as we both set the Aniballs on the table. The nurse took them and set them into a machine, instantly healing them.

“Thank you!” we stated in unison.

“No problem, come back again sometime!”

I nodded and turned my attention to Ryder. “I guess I’ll see you later, huh?” I asked, waving.

He gave me smile and waved. “All right, I’ll see you later then.”

* * *

 

After getting a room booked, I immediately lied down and fell asleep, only to be woken up by a phone ringing.

“Damn you!” I cursed at the phone, waking up with a slight hangover.  I rubbed my head.

“Hello?” I said groggily. I noticed it was Ryder’s voice.

“Hi, Phoebe. I’m downstairs.”

“Right… I’m coming now.” I hung up the phone.

I changed clothes lazily, as the hangover was bothering me. I grabbed the card key and closed the door quietly. I went down the one flight of stairs. Ryder was looking at National Geographic. He noticed me and he put the magazine down.

He had a weird look on his face. I wasn’t thinking too clearly, as my shirt was on backwards and my left shoe was untied. “C-crap…” I blushed hard. “You caught me at a bad time!” I sat down and tied my shoe. He had a reassuring look on his face, and I could read what he was thinking:  _it’s okay_. I fixed my shirt. He grinned slightly. “ _I hate you right now, you perv. Why the hell are you grinning right now?_ ” I thought to myself. “I really don’t like being woken up, you know.”

He seemed to be thinking to himself, as he said nothing.

“Well, I was thinking about dinner.” My stomach rumbled. “Come on, would you like to join me?” I asked.

“Yes, I’ll join you,” he replied. He looked hungry, too.

“All right, let’s go.” I nodded and got up from my chair. I started to walk, and I led him to a local café. “They have all kinds of yummy things here. It's an all you can eat buffet.”

We walked through the entrance, and were greeted by a cashier. Her black and white attire was stark against the colourful walls. Her braided her hung all the way to her hips. Her bright blue eyes looked at us.

“Welcome to the Greifvögel Café! What would you like?”

I grabbed my wallet. “Two buffets,” I replied.

 “That’ll be $10.43,” she stated with a smile.

I grabbed my credit card out of my wallet and slid it across the machine. The cashier nodded and handed me the receipt. “Thank you!” I smiled.

“Thank you, Phoebe, I appreciate it.”

“No problem,” I said while walking to the serving tables. Ryder had a weird look on his face, and I could tell what he was thinking:  _wow!_

“Wow, it all looks so delicious,” he said while smiling.

I grabbed a plate and started stuffing it with food; some of it nearly fell off as I was walking to a table. I started to eat quickly, as I hadn’t eaten in a while. We were silent while we were eating.

“You know how you can tell this is synthetic…?” I broke the silence. “…There’s a bar code.” I opened up a synthetic chicken wing, only for realism to set in: there was no barcode. “ _N-no barcode! This is real meat from an animal!_ ” I fought the urge to vomit. He noticed the urgent look on my face.

“Wait… that’s not right, is it?” he asked, alarmed.

I gulped loudly. “Ryder… come closer.”

“There must be something going on. We better check with the cooks or the meal distributors.” He got up.

I swiftly got up before he could react, and grabbed his shirt. “No… no use going back there.” I pulled him in, whispering. “There happens to be an evil team called  _Grubbers_  running around, they sell real meat to unsuspecting people. People generally don’t look for the barcode. There is not much point on telling anyone, they won’t believe you. Grubber grunts can look like normal, everyday trainers. Ryder, we should seriously leave before anyone suspects us.” I let go and looked around, people were already eyeing us suspiciously.

“Okay Phoebe, let’s just do that,” he replied while I let go. He was looking around carefully. I could tell what he was thinking:  _this is horrible._

I grabbed my stuff and began walking quickly, Ryder quickly caught up.

“We better be careful, Phoebe,” he whispered to me.

“Oh yeah, we should,” I stated, sighing. “Let me get my things from the hotel and let’s get the hell out of here. Run. Just get out of here. I’ll meet you at the ferry to Blue Whale Island.” I stared into his eyes. I winked at him before running off.

“Okay, sure thing, I’ll meet you there,” he said while I started to run off. “See you there!” he called out. I turned around to see his how red his cheeks were.

I grabbed my stuff and immediately ran to the dock. Since it was dark, barely anyone was active after dark. They took no notice to me running. I was completely exhausted from running. I stopped to catch my breath. I almost threw up, not only from exhaustion but also from eating real meat. However, I needed some self-control. I regained my composure and started to run again. There was the ferry in the distance. 

“I hate boats…” I sighed, gulping back the sick feeling rising in my throat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a Aniball is quite similar to the Pokémon Universe’s Poké Ball. It is used to catch and store Animals.  
> b The equivalent to the Pokémon Universe’s Pokédex. Can be used to check the data of an Animal.  
> c Grief-foo-gull. " German for “Accipitriformes”. More literally “Raptor Town”.


End file.
